kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Dogs and Aliens
| image = The Great Blue Mascot.png | caption = The Great Blue? | season = 4 | mission = 405 | broadcast = 71 | story = | writer = Brian Swenlin | director = Steve Loter | us = February 24, 2007 | toon = | abc = | international = | xd = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes= }} Jim and Tim take over Middleton Mad Dog duties at the high school, much to the dislike of Ron. Dr. Drakken is finally broken out of prison by a ten-foot alien woman named Warmonga, who believes him to be The Great Blue. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Warmonga * Evil plot: deprive the Earth of all oxygen * Kim's transportation: unknown Episode Description The episode starts off at cheer practice, where Ron Stoppable interrupts the practice to announce that, due to his duties as running back for the Middleton Mad Dogs, the team mascot (his former role) has been forced to retire. While Kim tries to console Ron on the loss, Bonnie instead takes Ron's attention to the field, where Jim and Tim Possible are practicing their routine as the new "Middleton Pep Puppies". Needless to say, Ron is not happy at the thought of the Tweebs taking up his reigns. Meanwhile, over in prison, Dr. Drakken is still trying to tolerate his cellmate Frugal Lucre, as the two are playing a game of checkers. Their game is interrupted by a strange green light that breaks through the ceiling and lifts Drakken into the air. Drakken's escape does not go unnoticed, for Wade tips Kim off to his break out. Witnesses report sightings of a green-skinned lady at the scene, which Kim immediately assumes to be Shego. Soon Kim and Ron (the latter still griping about the mascot issue) arrive at a spa in Greece, where Shego is trying to enjoy herself. Despite Kim's incessant asking and fighting, Shego honestly has no clue as to Drakken's escape, and was nowhere near the prison at the time. As it turns out, Drakken's rescuer isn't anyone he knows or even of this planet. The culprit is an alien warrior named Warmonga, from the planet Lorwardia. She had come to Earth to break Drakken out of prison, for she and her people believe that he is the "Great Blue" who will lead her people to victory. When Drakken asks how she knows it's him, Warmonga reveals the source of her belief: Drakken's ill-fated rap video (from "Rappin' Drakken"). Although skeptical at first, Drakken agrees to Warmonga's help upon hearing of the alien technology at her disposal. Later, at Kim's house, Ron is trying to intimidate the Tweebs into doing the mascot job by his rules, but with little success. Kim, however, is trying to figure out exactly who broke Drakken out. At Drakken's old lair, Drakken is utterly appalled at how much disrepair his lair has fallen into in his absence. Warmonga, however, uses her technology to create a newer, more high-tech lair in its place, much to Drakken's glee. While Kim is trying to console Ron on letting the mascot issue go, Drakken and Warmonga get a visit from Shego, who does not appreciate being replaced. Despite her skill, Shego is no match for Warmonga and is imprisoned. Eventually, the scene shifts to the football field, with Kim cheering and blowing a kiss to Ron, Ron running the ball, and, much to Ron's dismay, the fans cheering for the Tweebs. Kim's cheering is cut short when Drakken delivers his newest threat to her via Kimmunicator (with Shego heckling and trying to get Warmonga to do the same). Seeing as how Ron is needed on the field, Kim decides to go alone. However, Ron is still feeling dejected over the Tweebs stealing his former glory. Kim manages to convince Ron that the Tweebs are not just cheering for the fans, but for him and his team as well. Ron, feeling better about himself, attempts to share a kiss with her, only for Wade to show up (in person) to deliver Kim's super-suit (now fixed from Dementor's sabotage in "Ill Suited", plus with a new stealth camouflage feature). Kim arrives at Drakken's new and improved lair undetected, thanks to her stealth camo, but quickly learns of Warmonga's might. Kim is nearly beaten to a pulp when Shego blasts through her restraints and begins to fight the delusional alien woman. Between Kim and Shego's combined skill, Warmonga is beaten, and Drakken's new lair collapses almost as quickly as it was built. Before Warmonga can continue the fight, a nearby TV monitor turns on and reveals the "Great Blue", who orders Warmonga to leave Earth (it's really just one of the Tweebs in his mascot outfit, colored blue). Disgusted as how Drakken lied to her, Warmonga throws Drakken out to sea and flies away. As the dust settles, Kim wonders how Wade knew about Warmonga. Shego provides the answer by tossing Kim her Kimmunicator. Turns out, Shego tipped off Wade to the situation, which allowed him to work out a plan with the Tweebs. Desiring to get back to her vacation, Shego walks away, but warns Kim that they'll meet again. But Kim is not afraid. As the sun sets on the football field, Ron acknowledges the Tweebs as worthy successors to the Middleton Mad Dog and hands them a can of foam, which he used in his old suit as a gimmick. With everything set right, Kim and Ron walk off into the sunset, hand in hand. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Home of the Mad Dogs" Memorable Quotes Notes * It's revealed that Shego intends to be the one to beat Kim Possible, and no one else, hence her reason for helping Kim in fighting Warmonga. * Motor Ed makes a cameo during the end credits, where he becomes Frugal Lucre's new cellmate and is driving him insane with his constant chattering (ironically, Lucre was doing the same to Drakken). * In prison, Drakken is playing checkers, but the game is invalid (the pieces are on different colored squares). * This is the first Season 4 episode where Drakken is the main villain. Production Information * The 71st episode in chronological order, the 70th in production order. Errors * When Drakken's lair collapses Warmonga's spacecraft (which appeared tethered to the lair) disappears for a moment, but is seen again when the lair is rebuilt using Warmonga's alien technology. Continuity Allusions * The title of the episode is a possible takeoff on the song "Mad Dogs and Englishmen", written in 1932 by Noel Coward and covered in 1970 by Joe Cocker. A film with the same title, documenting the Mad Dogs and Englishmen tour, was released in 1971. Cast * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim * Will Friedle as Ron * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Tahj Mowry as Wade * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed * Richard Kind as Frugal Lucre * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Spencer Fox as Jim and Tim * Phil Lamarr as * Kerri Kenney as Warmonga * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie * Tara Strong as Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes